annoying starscream
by Sawyer Kanaii
Summary: Gift to Gertrude Fin. Her OC Phoenix pulls a prank on two Decepitcons.


Hey everyone! Just to let you know I do not own Phoenix Prime, she belongs to Gertrude Fin.(Look at her profile on her and you'll find her devaintart name and look that up. You'll find an awful lot about Phoenix!) I had to do this for her because she's writing a little something about my OC Sawyer and Prowl. Another thing is I do not own Transformers Prime!

It was a normal day aboard the Nemesis, the Decepitcons' ship. Until, one of the Decepitcons had a surprise waiting for him... "PHOENIX!" An energon-covered, red and gray mech shrieked.

He stomped into a room where a gray and red striped seeker was sitting on a chair, hatching another plan to overthrow Megatron.

"Starscream, do you know where Phoenix is so I can_ rip_ the flesh from her body? Look at what she did to my paint job!" The energon-covered mech said, dramatically.

Starscream turned around in his chair and sighed, "Knockout, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to read while you are walking? Especially if Phoenix is on base?"

Before Knockout could respond, a young woman, around 17 years of age ran inside. She had a mocha-colored, slender body, broad shoulders, toned muscles and long legs.

Her thick blue hair was tied up in a messy bun and she had green side-swipe bangs. She was wearing her favorite outfit; A red cropped tank top, a leather laced up vest, green and black pleather pants, black knee high boots, a slouchy pink arm warmer on her left arm, a blue sleeve-let with green rings on it on the other arm, and a music note necklace that hung around her neck.

She had Hispanic features and looked like she was Mexican. She was beautiful overall, but her eyes were the most fascinating feature about her.

She had glasses, but her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. There was something unique about them, though. Around her pupils were glistening purple circles. They were stunning.

She wore a mischievous grin on her face though.

"Phoenix, why do you insist on pranking Knockout?" Starscream sighed. "Because he is so fraggin' busy reading and is too damn stupid! Besides, all he cares about is his new sparkly paint job!" Phoenix's voice was American, but she had a touch of a Spanish accent in her voice.

"Why you little son of a glitch, if you were not Shockwave's assistant, I would squash you, right now!" Knockout growled.

Phoenix placed her hands on her hips, looked him straight in the eye and smile, "Why you little son of a glitch, if you were not Shockwave's assistant, I would squash you, right now!" Phoenix mimicked.

"Stop that!" Knockout yelled. "Stop that!" Phoenix yelled back.

"QUIT COPYING ME!"

"QUIT COPYING ME!"

Knockout made a loud growling noise and stormed out of the room. Phoenix started laughing insanely as she ran out of the room, heading towards her quarters.

"See you later, Screamy Boy!" Phoenix yelled.

"It's STARSCREAM!" Starscream yelled back to Phoenix, before he heard her giggles echoing down the hall.

"That was so slaggin' funny!" Phoenix laughed as she allowed herself to fall onto her bed. She soon started to wonder, though.

_What should I do now? I already pranked Knockout, I finished all of Shockwave's orders. Now what?_

Then, the idea struck Phoenix like a lighting bolt. A devious smile started to form on her lips as she ran over to her mecha suit.

"Tengo una idea.."

Starscream was sleeping silently on his chair. Of course, he was snoring slightly, which made Phoenix giggle. Her mecha suit was magenta, light purple, sapphire blue and looked like a seeker.

Phoenix tip-toed silently next to Starscream and held a horn next to his audios.

_This is gonna be sooo funny!_

As soon as Phoenix squeezed the horn, all Starscream heard was the honking of it.

"WHAT THE FRAGGIN' PIT IS THAT NOISE?" Starscream screeched as he fell from his chair, onto the floor.

Phoenix was laughing so hard that her sides started hurting and she fell next to him.

Starscream glared at laughing femme, "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh, yes it is, Screamy Boy!" Phoenix smiled.

"Why do I keep you around anyway?" Starscream sighed. Only for Phoenix to say, "Becuse I complainment you on a daily basis, and I follow your orders to the letter?"

"Fraggit." Starscream mumbled, only for Phoenix to hug him and yell, "Oh, I love you too, Screamy!

All that was to be heard was the sound of Phoenix giggling.

So I hope you like it!


End file.
